


I Have Literally No Reason To Be Thankful

by orphan_account



Series: Holiday boyos [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ivan wears a dress, M/M, P much it, Thanksgiving, Why?, because I said so, except for when they go smooches, not that happy with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ivan is celebrating Thanksgiving for the first time with Alfred and is salty because he has nothing to be thankful forkindaonly vaguely Thanksgiving related, but that's only because I forgot about this until like yesterday and Thanksgiving isn't the most festive holidayanywayenjoy
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Holiday boyos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Dress nice, add spice

**Author's Note:**

> tired and also hungry  
> they make out because I said so   
> yeehaw  
> kill me

Ivan sat on Alfred’s bed, watching Alfred scurry around his room in search of proper clothes to wear. Alfred was of course struggling, as most of his clothes were jeans and striped shirts, not something you wear on Thanksgiving with all your friends and family over. Alfred, in his frustration, started making quiet little squeaking or screeching noises. Ivan sighed, rolling his eyes as he flopped down onto his stomach, legs in the air.

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this?” Ivan grumbled, resting his head on his folded arms. 

Alfred straightened out, smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt, frowning. “I’m making such a big deal out of this because it is in fact a big deal. It’s Thanksgiving and my mom will lose it if I dress like an idiot,” said Alfred, crossing his arms.

“You don’t dress like an idiot,” Ivan replied, letting his legs fall back down.

Alfred shrugged, sitting down next to Ivan. “Thanks, but I can’t dress normally today, I have to spruce it up a bit,” he grumbled.

Ivan thought for a moment, Alfred staring down at him. “Oh, what if you asked to borrow some of Matvey’s clothes?” Ivan suggested, glancing up at Alfred.

Alfred, grinning, said, “That’s a great idea! Man oh man, you’re the best Vanya!”  
“I try,” Ivan responded, his lips curling up into a fond smile.

Alfred leapt up off his bed, sprinting for the door. He threw it open, running out in the direction of Mathew’s room. Alfred, as usual, didn’t knock before entering and just busted into Matthew’s room. Matthew was used to this, and his reaction was mild.

“Hey Al, whatcha need,” said Matthew, turning away from his desk.

“We’re the same size, right? In clothes, I mean,” Alfred asked, bouncing on his heels.

Matthew nodded, “Yeah, why?”

Alfred grinned, further entering the room and approaching the closet. “I don’t have any nice clothes for Thanksgiving, so can I borrow some?” 

Matthew paused for a moment, eyes narrowing. “You really don’t have any nice clothes? Not a single dress shirt?” he asked.  
Alfred nodded eagerly, one foot tapping. “Yep, Ivan was there, so you could ask him to be sure,” he replied.

Matthew nodded hesitantly, turning back to the papers strewn across his desk. “We’ll have to tell mom that you don’t have any dress clothes so she can buy you some,” muttered Matthew.

“Okay!” Alfred called, though he wasn’t really listening. Alfred opened the closet, it was larger than his, the largest in the house, about the size of a small bathroom. Alfred rooted through Matthew clothes, trying to find the ones he’d look best in. Once he found two outfits he liked, he slid into the closet and closed himself in. Matthew rolled his eyes as he listened to the ruffling of clothes. Alfred soon burst out of the closet, arms thrown out wide with a huge grin plastered across his face.

“How do I look?” Alfred asked, expression eager. A red dress shirt clung to his torso, its rolled up sleeves causing the sleeves to puff out more. A pair of black dress pants hung loosely around his legs, the buttons and seams a faint gold.

Matthew inspected his brother for a moment, propping his head up with his hand. “I’d say you look rather handsome, but I think you might want to try the other on just to see which is better,” Matthew suggested. Alfred nodded, running back into the closet. Matthew set down the pencil he had picked up as he waited for Alfred to finish changing outfits.

Alfred once more leapt out of the closet, this time throwing his head to the side and throwing his fists to his hips in the most heroic pose he could muster.

“Better?” inquired Alfred, relaxing for a moment. Navy blue dress pants and a light blue dress shirt, a small pocket resting on the right side. Stripes ran down the sleeves, and a small white bear pin rested at the edge of the shirt’s collar.

Matthew shook his head, arms crossed. “The other one looks better, especially with the whole Thanksgiving theme. You look nice in blue, but I just don’t think it fits. Besides, I was thinking of wearing that outfit.”

Alfred nodded, returning to the closet before quickly exiting, dress in the outfit with the red top. Alfred, as he left the room, threw the other outfit onto Matthew’s bed. “Thanks Mattie! Don’t know what I’d do without you!” he called, throwing the door shut.

“Neither do I,” sighed Matthew.

00oo00oo00

Alfred waltzed back into his room, throwing his door shut behind him. Ivan, now sitting up, raised an eyebrow as he inspected Alfred’s new clothes. Alfred struck what he might call a heroic pose, one hand on his hip, the other saluting. Ivan snorted, pulling his legs up to his chest. 

“Well, I think you look rather nice, very handsome,” Ivan said, inching father back onto the bed. Alfred grinned, approaching the bed.

“Why, thank you, Vanya dear,” Alfred cooed. “It just warms my heart to know that you like it,” he continued, hands now gripping the edge of the bed. Ivan smirked, shifting his legs, letting them stretch out more. Alfred crawled up onto the bed and in between Ivan’s legs. Ivan giggled, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck. 

“You do look very nice,” Ivan purred, fluttering his eyelashes. Alfred’s face colored, and Ivan giggled again. “Nervous?” Ivan snickered.

“Oh, shush,” Alfred grumbled, burying his face in Ivan’s neck. Alfred continued to grumble as he tugged on Ivan’s scarf, pulling it away quickly and grinning down at Ivan. Ivan bit his lip and frowned at Alfred. 

“You suck,” Ivan said simply.

“Yeah, maybe, but you love me anyway,” Alfred chuckled.

“Do I?” Ivan mused.

Alfred rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Ivan. Ivan giggled, leaning up to meet Alfred. They kissed for a moment, before Alfred pulled away again. 

“I dunno if I wanna get these clothes all wrinkled,” Alfred muttered.

“I do,” said Ivan.

Ivan kissed Alfred again, tightening his grip on Alfred’s neck. Alfred shrugged internally and kissed back, enjoying the few quiet whimpers and other sounds Ivan made. Alfred, without warning, pushing his tongue into Ivan’s mouth. Ivan moaned, arching his back and digging his nails into his own arms. Alfred smirked into the kiss, relishing in Ivan’s moans and whimpers. Alfred pressed Ivan down onto the bed, grabbing his arms and pinning them above Ivan’s head. Ivan’s hair sprawled out around his head, his usually pale skin flushed and red.

“You look so pretty,” Alfred whispered. Ivan glanced away, embarrassed. His cheeks, already flushed, turned a brighter red. Alfred grinned and leaned back down, nestling his head in Ivan’s neck once more. He licked at Ivan’s neck, sucking on the skin and shivering as Ivan moaned louder. Alfred, a horribly satisfied grin plastered across his face, pulled away.

“Ah, Alfred, you’re the worst,” Ivan whimpered, eyes narrowed. 

“Thanks, sugar,” Alfred laughed.

A knock at the door, and Alfred was scrambling off Ivan as quickly as possible. The door swung open, and there stood Matthew, looking rather unimpressed. 

“Could you two like, not? First off, we’re not that old. Second off, it’s literally Thanksgiving, keep your hands to yourselves,” Matthew grumbled. 

Ivan was redder than a tomato, a strawberry, Mars, anything red at all. Alfred was fairly flushed, but was clearly not that upset with the turn of events. 

He merely shrugged and said, “Sure thing.” Matthew glared, nodded, and left. He also, for some reason, decided to leave the door open. Alfred scurried over to the door, shut it and locked it, and scurried back to his bed. He crawled back up, sitting down with back pressed against mountain of pillows. Ivan slid into his lap, arms crossed and expression irritated. 

“That was a bit rude,” Ivan hissed, folding his legs up in be closer.

Alfred nodded, wrapping his arms around all of Ivan. “Are you gonna dress up for Thanksgiving? Cuz I feel like you should,” Alfred said, resting his head on top of Ivan’s.

Ivan shrugged, “I mean, if you want me to, I will, but I don’t know what I’d wear.” 

“Well, what do you want to wear?” asked Alfred.

“I guess maybe a dress, that’d be nice,” Ivan muttered.

Alfred threw his arms out, startling Ivan. “Then wear a dress!” he beamed. 

Ivan laughed, tugging his scarf up. “I guess I could, but I’d have to ask Katyusha to borrow one,” he mumbled, glancing up at Alfred.

“Ask her then,” said Alfred. 

Ivan rolled his eyes, “I will, Fedya, I will.”


	2. dress nice, add spice but this time it's a dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h

Alfred lounged around on Ivan’s bed, waiting for Ivan to get back. Ivan had gone over to his sister’s room to find a dress to wear. Alfred was getting pretty impatient, because he was pretty sure Ivan’s little sister, Natalia, was waiting for the best moment to strike, and he was getting paranoid. 

Alfred rolled over onto his stomach, staring at the closed door. Seconds later, the door swung open and Ivan entered the room. He quickly closed the door behind him, the dress he wore fluttering in the gust of air it caused. Ivan turned around, arms pressed to his sides.

“Do you like it?” Ivan asked, shifting from foot to foot. The dress was simple, a white, sleeveless shirt dress tightened around the waist. A black bow was tied around the collar, and back lace ruffling slightly as the bottom. Ivan’s scarf was still tied around his neck, though it was put up in a bow behind him. Dark gray stockings clung to his legs, and black mary janes were worn to match.

“I love it,” Alfred whispered, eyes wide as he stared at Ivan. Ivan blushed furiously, hands clenching the fabric of his dress.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Ivan muttered.

Alfred laughed, sitting up. “No, dude, you look great. Lovely. Gorgeous,” he said, grinning. 

Ivan was once more redder than any red object you could name. He tugged his scarf up to cover his face, glancing away. He honestly looked like he was about to cry. “Thanks,” he mumbled. Alfred grinned jumping up from the bed and running over to Ivan. He hugged him tightly, before lifting him up bridal style. Ivan squeaked, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck.

Alfred leaned down and pecked Ivan’s lips before straightening up again. “Do you think anyone would care if I carried you out of the house like this?” asked Alfred, shifting Ivan onto one arm to quickly push his glasses up. 

“No, but maybe Natalia. If you want to do that, we should move quickly,” Ivan replied. Alfred nodded determinedly, opening the door before exiting. Once out into the hallway, they encountered Katyusha.

“Time to leave?” Katyusha asked, tone amused. 

“Yep!” Alfred said.

“Yep,” Ivan agreed.

Katyusha laughed, and waved. “Bye Vanya, get home before 9,” she chuckled. 

“Can’t make any promises!” Alfred beamed. Katyusha laughed again as Alfred turned down the hallway, moving quickly. Ivan waved to his sister before they clambered down the stairs, heading for the front door. They had to pass by the living room to get to the front door, but what they didn’t know was that Natalia was watching TV in the living room. As they wobbled down the hallway to the front door, Natalia looked away from the screen. 

Immediately, she leapt from her seat. Ivan was the first to notice her, and his instinct was to start screaming, which he of course did. Alfred, notified of Natalia’s presence by Ivan’s screaming, broke into a sprint and threw open the door, before throwing himself and Ivan out the front door.

“Holy fuck!” Alfred panted as he ran, still holding Ivan. Ivan held onto Alfred as tight as he could.

“Run faster! She’ll be chasing!” Ivan cried, scared to the point where he was on the brim of tears. 

Alfred did as told, running at his max speed. Ivan glanced behind them to find that he was correct, Natalia was chasing. She was a little while behind them, but Ivan was still petrified. They were lucky Alfred lived close by.

They could see Alfred’s house nearing, and Alfred picked up the pace, his sneakers slamming against concrete sidewalk over and over again. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!” Alfred wailed. He shifted Ivan onto one arm, wrapping it under Ivan’s butt. 

Ivan squeaked at the shift and wrapped his arms tighter around Alfred neck. Ivan stared at Natalia as she struggled to catch up to them, her expression furious, but her speed slowing down. A pocket knife was gripped in her hand, but her arms were swinging slower and slower.

“She’s getting tired, I think,” said Ivan, still panicked.

“She’s getting tired, I think,” said Ivan, still panicked.

“Cool, cool,” Alfred groaned, now only feet from his driveway. They turned into the driveway, Alfred quickly setting Ivan down, before they ran up to the front door. Alfred swung open the door, Ivan scrambled inside, Alfred followed.

Natalia stopped in the middle of running, hands on her knees as she panted, “I’ll kill you, Alfred F. Jones.”

00oo00oo00

Ivan sat quietly on Alfred’s couch, glancing around at Alfred’ family members chatting and eating. He recognized only Arthur and his boyfriend Francis, as well as Alfred’s mom. Matthew was talking quietly with his Carlos on the other side of the couch, sharing food and drinks. Ivan caught someone staring at him, and looked down at his legs, face flushed. Suddenly, Alfred climbed over the back of the couch, sliding into the seat beside Ivan, two sodas in hand.

“How’s it hanging, Vanya?” Alfred asked, offering one of the sodas.

Ivan took it, nodding in thanks before responding. “I guess I’m okay, there’s not much to do and everyone is staring at me. I have like, no reason to be thankful, so this Thanksgiving is kind of pointless,” he sighed, cracking open his soda. He sipped it quietly as Alfred looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

“You really don’t have a single reason to be thankful? Nothing you’re happy about? Nothing? At all?” Alfred inquired skeptically. Ivan stared down at his legs again, eyelids fluttering as he thought.

“I guess maybe you?” Ivan whispered.  
Alfred flushed, almost choking on his soda. He heard quiet laughter from Matthew, but did his best to ignore it. “Really? You’re thankful for me?” Alfred asked in disbelief. 

Ivan blushed, fidgeting with the hem of his dress. “Well, yeah. You’re always there for me, and you’re really handsome, and it’s just really nice to have you around, and to have you as my boyfriend, even when you’re annoying, which to be honest is most times,” he muttered, quickly taking another sip of his soda.

Alfred chose to ignore the last part, and just focus on the positive “That’s really sweet, Vanya. You warm my heart,” Alfred said, throwing an arm around Ivan’s shoulder. 

“You already said that today,” Ivan stated. 

“What?” asked Alfred.

Ivan rolled his eyes, tugging his scarf down to show his neck, exposing a mark left by Alfred. “The ‘warm my heart’ thing. You already said that,” Ivan repeated.

“Haha, ye, I did, didn’t I?” Alfred laughed, grinning as he remembered what had happened earlier. “Hey, you wanna continue that instead of eating at the Thanksgiving feast?”

Ivan flushed, his mind racing for a witty comeback before he gave in. “Ha, um, I didn’t know that, that you would ever refuse f-food!” Ivan stuttered out, red faced. 

Alfred flashed him a lazy grin, slurping his soda before setting it down. “Yeah, but you’re so much tastier,” Alfred purred, delivering a quick lick to Ivan’s still exposed neck. Ivan “eeped!” and tugged his scarf back up, his face unbelievably red. “So, ready to go?” Alfred murmured. Ivan nodded quickly, standing up with Alfred and dragging him up the stairs. Alfred laughed, “Eager, are we?” 

“Don’t,” Ivan hissed. Alfred laughed, making Ivan flush even more.


End file.
